Question: A rectangle is $2$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $8$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
$2\text{ cm}$ $8\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 centimeters. The width is 8 centimeters. Thus the area is $2\times8$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 8 = 16 $ We can also count 16 square centimeters.